Freed
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: The sequel to Imprisoned. Suigetsu muses on freedom and friendship. No pairings. One Shot


. **The long awaited sequel to Imprisoned! Yay! Be happy. Oh yeah. My plot bunnies would like to ask you to review my poem, My Angel. It doesn't have reviews and the plot bunnies are too busy weeping at its tomb to give me ideas. Hint, hint. **

"Suigetsu?" The boy asked, staring at his shorter comrade. The smaller boy stared into the fire, watching it twist and bend, throwing its light on the two that sat around it. "Suigetsu?" He repeated.

The boy's head shot up.

"What?" He snarled, showing his pointed teeth. The young adult frowned. The younger teenager was acting harsher than normal, he noted. Suigetsu was on a hair trigger again. He was always rough, as rough as a shark's skin which is a lot like sand paper, but tonight he was down right deadly.

"Easy. No need to bite my head off for talking. You were completely zoned out." The shark frowned again.

"Was I?" He asked vaguely. The older one nodded firmly.

"Yeah." Suigetsu glanced around him. Juugo sat beside him, the firelight playing on his long hair.

"Where're Karin and our "Leader"?" He asked, not seeing them. Juugo shrugged.

"Sasuke-sama is getting something and Karin-san is following him as usual." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"That girl drives me insane." He muttered, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I don't think killing her would be that terrible, would it?" Juugo shook his head.

"Not very kind." He replied succinctly. "Be nicer." Suigetsu bared his teeth at him.

"It's alright for you, you never met Karin before we joined up. You went to Orochimaru on your own. You weren't there for that long. You had a friend in there. I didn't." He whispered the last part with what seemed like sadness. The tall one frowned again.

"I'm sorry?" He offered awkwardly. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to that."

"Nothing."

"I see." They returned to staring into the twining flames. Suigetsu thought of the raid, Orochimaru's Sound Ninja tearing into his village like a storm. Breaking down doors, smashing windows. The screams of his village roared in his ears. It would have taken his village many years to recover from a blow like that one. Of course he had been taken with them, only five years old. He would never know how his village had pulled back from that blow. He remembered the face of the harsh looking ninja who grabbed him, dragging him out of Kiri and into the forests surrounding it. His terrified cries had no effect on the man.

"You're doing it again." Juugo's voice said. Suigetsu started violently.

"What?"

"Not paying attention." He sighed.

"Oh," The Mist nin muttered. "I see." They both cocked their heads quickly as a voice rose over the trees.

"Ohhh Sasuke…" It giggled.

"Karin," Suigetsu said in disgust. "I loathe that girl."

"You know the word 'Loathe'." Juugo teased. "I'm proud of you." Suigetsu looked startled for a moment.

"Wait." He held up a hand. "Did you just make a joke?" The older one nodded.

"Yeah." Suigetsu laughed.

"Wow." The shrill giggled issued again. "I cannot stand her." He muttered darkly.

"Me neither." Juugo confessed. "She giggles and talks too much."

"I agree." Suigetsu snorted. "She never shuts up. I think she stole our "Leader"'s ability to talk. He never does and she does always."

"Yeah." Juugo said quietly. "That's true." From the look on his face, Suigetsu could tell he was thinking of Kimmimaro.

_Karin never shuts up. I know she was born in the Sound Villiage and never lived elsewhere. She's loud and annoying and bossy always. She's a slut too. _He thought, picturing Karin's red hair and glasses. _She thinks she's all that._

A gruffer voice made a grunt and Suigetsu thought of Sasuke.

_There's another one who thinks he is the ruler of the Universe. He never even cared that we've got dreams and hopes and fears. He had a happy-skippy experience with Orochimaru and he thinks that he knows everything. I hate him sometimes. If I didn't owe him for my freedom, there's no way I would serve him like this. He's pompous and practically incapable of speech at all. And the hair, did a chicken land on his head? _Suigetsu scoffed mentally, _Sheesh. _He envisioned a chicken flying off Sasuke's head leaving him bald. He laughed suddenly out loud at the image.

Juugo looked at him sideways. Suigetsu shook his head.

"I was thinking of something funny." He said. Juugo nodded.

"I see." The former experiment stared at his teammate.

_Juugo wasn't like the other two, _he thought. _Juugo was a former captive too and he was there for longer than I was. He was there for two years after his only friend died and he didn't meet him at first. _His mind flashed to the joke he made earlier. _Yes, _he thought, _Juugo isn't too bad at all. A little rusty with social interactions, but hey. Am I any better? _He thought about that for a moment. _No, _he decided, He was worse.

Sasuke and Karin entered the camp at that moment, Karin hanging off of Sasuke's arm. Her glasses were off.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

Suigetsu laughed and Karin shot him a dirty look.

"Slut." He mouthed at her. She disentangled herself from Sasuke long enough to throw something at him. His should erupted into a spray of water and he smirked. Catching Juugo's laughing eye across the fire, Suigetsu smiled for the first time in a long, long time. For the first time since his capture, he had a friend.

_Freedom wasn't so bad._ He decided. _Not at all. _

**Likey? No Likey? Review and tell me! And review My Angel too, of course! **


End file.
